Complications
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: Spain/Romano AU: When you're a surgical intern, there are certain rules you need to follow. "Don't sleep with your attending" is one of those rules. Unfortunately, Lovino Vargas has already broken that one.


Title: Complications  
Pairing: Spain/Romano  
Rating: R  
Note: This was written for sparo_xchange over on LJ. Some shizz be based on Grey's Anatomy. :)

* * *

Throbbing. Painful, nauseating, overwhelming throbbing was pervading throughout Lovino's entire body. Somewhere in the very near distance, a shrill, deafening alarm was echoing through the air of his room. A burning in the backs of his eyeballs prevented him from even thinking about opening his eyes, but when his arm hit the corner of his bedside table for the third time without finding any sign of his alarm clock, he decided to chance it anyway.

Lovino opened his eyes, just a sliver, and reached out to flip the switch on the shrieking alarm. Just as he did so, another arm reached across his body, swiftly and successfully silencing the devil machine.

Faster than it should be possible for a half-awake, hungover man, Lovino leapt up into the air, nearly falling out of his bed. (Un)fortunately for him, the stranger attached to that other arm wrapped it around his waist and pulled him safely back onto the mattress.

"Mm." The man stretched out, hands grazing over Lovino's chest, stomach, and sides in their quest to get all the kinks out of sore muscles. Lovino smacked those (obnoxiously familiar, slightly calloused) hands away, but the man only laughed, uttering a cheerful, "Good morning," before sitting up in Lovino's bed.

"Like hell it is." Lovino sat up as well, scowling at the man next to him. "You can leave now," he said. "I've got to go to work in..." he glanced at his clock, eyes widening when he noticed the time being blinked back at him. "Fuck, get out, I'm going to be late." Before the other man could respond, Lovino was up, throwing clothes at him. At the same time, he was trying to dress himself, and failing miserably. "Fuck, fuck, I'm going to be late on my first day of work, and it's all your fault--"

"An--"

"I don't care what your name is."

"Oh, alright. It's my first day of work today, too, what a coincidence!"

Lovino glared at the seemingly oblivious stranger. "Yeah, that's great. I'm leaving. Use the shower if you want, don't steal anything, then get out."

As if he hadn't heard a word Lovino had said, the man continued rambling on. Lovino just kept walking, attempting to tune him out, whilst cursing himself for his obviously flawed judgement the night before. "I had a fun time last night, I'd like to see you again. I just moved here, actually, so you're one of the first people I've met, except for my roommates, and--"

"Shower. Don't steal. Leave." Lovino grabbed his bag off the couch in his living room, shoved his shoes and jacket on, and stormed out of his house, leaving his far too talkative one night stand behind.

"I am never drinking again," he grumbled, climbing into his car. "Today is going to suck, I just know it."

---

Fifteen minutes and two close calls with a cop later, Lovino was inside the locker room at Hetalia International Hospital. His head was still pounding, despite his having already taken more than the daily recommended dose of aspirin, and he just knew it wasn't going to get any better any time soon.

"Ah, fratello, you're here!" Lovino looked up to see his brother rushing over to him. He rolled his eyes when Feliciano started packing things into the locker next to his. Just great.

"Of course I'm here. This is a job, not some class you can skip all the time." Lovino had been the one skipping classes most of the time back when they were both still in school, but that wasn't his point at all.

Feliciano hugged him for a brief moment before Lovino pushed him off. "I'm so excited that we'll be working together. My resident is Dr. Beilschmidt, who's yours?"

"Same," Lovino grumbled. "Just what I wanted, to be around you even more."

"Oh, yay! I want to spend more time with you too, fratello!" Feliciano hugged him again, but luckily a booming voice calling out names startled him into letting go.

"...Vargas and," the voice paused for a moment. "Vargas. Everyone whose names I just read, please gather over here in an orderly fashion." Feliciano and Lovino, along with a couple other interns, walked over to the man. Lovino snorted when he took in his resident's appearance-- his hair was perfectly slicked back, not a strand out of place, he was wearing dress shoes, and he definitely looked as if there were a stick up his ass. Lovino hated him already.

"I'm sure the rules and regulations of this hospital are quite funny, Dr. Vargas, but unless you want to be stuck charting for the rest of your shift, you are going to need to pay attention."

He just gritted his teeth and nodded, ignoring the snickers from the rest of the group. The universe was definitely in agreement with Lovino about his day sucking, that was for sure.

---

After going through the "rules and regulations" half a dozen times, a tour of the hospital, and a few hours of rounds, Lovino was finally able to take a break. He grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria (tomatoes, cheese, turkey, and more tomatoes) and quickly made his way to a secluded part of the hospital, hoping to avoid his brother, and everyone else, for that matter.

Once finished with lunch, it was back to rounds.

"Ah, Vargas, there you are," Dr. Beilschmidt said when Lovino entered the patient room the rest of his group of interns was gathered outside. "I need a neuro consult on this patient, and nobody is responding to my pages." A vein in the blond's forehead looked about to burst at the mere thought of other people ignoring protocol.

"And...?" Lovino said, looking at his resident expectantly.

That got him his billionth stern look for the day. "I need you to go find the new Head of Neuro, Dr. Fernandez, for me."

"Yeah, okay." Lovino rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, heading off to look this Dr. Fernandez.

After checking all over the neuro ward for a good fifteen minutes, Lovino decided it was high time for a bathroom break. "Stupid resident sending me to look for this jerk. Stupid Dr. Fernandez, where the fuck could he be?" he grumbled as he headed into the men's room.

"Hm?" Lovino turned when a voice sounded off from inside the bathroom. "Is somebody looking for me?"

"Ugh, finally, you jackass, I've been looking all over--"

Fortunately for Lovino, he had found Dr. Fernandez. Unfortunately for Lovino, Dr. Fernandez turned out to be his annoyingly cheerful recent... acquaintance.

"Oh, it's you, hey!"

Lovino took one look at the man and turned back around. "Oh fuck no," he mumbled. "This is not happening to me."

"Wait!"

Lovino kept on walking, but Dr. Fernandez seemed to insist on following him. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. You were looking for me, right? Did you need something?"

Right. Romano _did_ need something. He cursed under his breath before stopping in his tracks and waiting for the other man to catch up. "Dr. Beilschmidt needs a neuro consult."

"Which Dr. Beilschmidt?"

_Fuck, there's another one?_, Lovino thought. "Uh, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's my resident."

"Aww, you're an intern? That's so cute!" Lovino found himself wrapped into a hug, and was too shocked to do anything for a good three seconds before he shoved Dr. Fernandez off. "So you know my name now, what's yours~?"

Lovino glared. "Just shut up and come give the fucking consult already."

"Tell me your name first."

"Consult first. Seriously, I don't want to get yelled at."

"Name first~."

"Ugh, fine. Lovino Vargas. Happy now, _Dr. Fernandez_?" Lovino stormed off down the hallway again.

"Antonio."

Lovino looked upwards, as if to say, "Why, God?", grabbed Antonio's (_Dr. Fernandez_, he corrected internally) wrist, and dragged him off to get that damned consult taken care of.

---

A loud, yet light, laugh rang through the air, and Lovino was surprised to find himself joining in. He felt loose, his head was light, and surprisingly calm, considering how much he had been drinking that evening. Somewhere, a voice, possibly his own, was saying, "Want to get out of here?"

He doesn't quite know how, but from his seat at the bar he made his way to his bedroom, to his bed, the laughing stranger following obediently behind him. Lovino pushed him back onto the bed, barely registering the fact that his shirt had already been thrown across the foot board.

"Stop laughing, moron," he mumbled, voice muffled against a collar bone. With one last chuckle, the laughter stopped. Replacing that noise were new sounds, lower sounds, shameless sounds. Lovino's scalp tingled when nails scraped across his head, through his hair, eventually resting on the back of his neck and scratching lightly in the most delicious way possible.

Hips grinded up against his, hitting .

A moan, maybe from him, maybe from the man below him, echoed throughout the room.

"Lovino?"

Lovino stopped short. Something was wrong, this man didn't know his name (yet). His pause seemed to go unnoticed, however, as the man's hand was grazing down his back, his nails leaving little red lines wherever they went.

"Fratello?" Everything stopped. That was not the stranger's voice at all, that sounded more like...

Lovino awoke with a start. "What the fuck?!"

His brother was standing above the bed he was laying in, grinning at him. "Nice dream?"

"Ugh, shut up. What do you want?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"You've got a page." Feliciano held up Lovino's vibrating pager and Lovino groaned before grabbing the thing out of his brother's hand.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Not only was Lovino never drinking again, but he was also never, ever sleeping again. It seemed the most rational decision to make at that moment.

---

Two days later, Lovino was standing inside an empty elevator, watching the numbers light up as floor after floor ticked by. It was only his first week on the job, and he was already considering transferring into another program.

"Hi, Lovi!"

His number one reason for this consideration chose that moment to walk onto the elevator. He desperately looked around at the other people near the elevator, but none of them got on. "Yeah, this is my floor, bye."

"No, it's not," Antonio replied, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling Lovino back into the elevator. "Your floor is still four floors away."

Lovino stared at Antonio, face slowly flushing as he sputtered about. "You... you. Ugh. Are you stalking me or something?"

Antonio just grinned in reply, or perhaps he hadn't been paying attention, because a moment later he turned to Lovino with an even wider grin (he was almost always grinning, Lovino noticed, except for when... _No_, Lovino thought, _that thought ends right there_). "So, when are you going to let me take you out again?"

"You've never taken me out before, so you can't do it _again_," Lovino responded with a scowl.

"Well, I sort of did! We were both out at the same time, together."

Lovino snorted. "If that is what you call taking advantage of me, then sure."

"Actually," Antonio said thoughtfully, his expression in no way betraying the inappropriate thoughts filling his head. "I am fairly sure it was you who took advantage of me."

"...True."

After a brief (very, _very_ brief) moment of silence, Antonio resumed the conversation. "Sooo, do you want to take advantage again? I can take you out after work today~."

"No," Lovino said far too quickly. "No I do not."

"What about Friday?"

"No."

"This weekend?"

"No."

"Want to eat lunch with me today?"

"No."

"How about dinner?"

"Didn't I already say I wouldn't go out with you after work?" Lovino glanced at the number above the elevator door. _Damn it, still one floor away. Doesn't this thing go any faster?_

"Can't we just get a drink or two? Please, I meant what I said the other day, I had a fun time with yo--"

Lovino had no idea why he did what he did. Actually, he knew exactly the reason why: he wanted Antonio to shut the fuck up. What he could not fathom, however, was why he had decided to shut the other man's mouth with, well, his own mouth.

Like clockwork, Antonio's hand found its way up into Lovino's hair as their lips crashed together. Lovino's mouth was filled with the taste of tomato juice, with a scent he'd been up close and personal with a few nights before invaded his senses, and--

"This is your floor," Antonio said cheerfully, pulling back from Lovino and pushing him gently out of the elevator. "I'll see you later!"

It wasn't until at least two minutes after the doors had closed that Lovino even realised what had happened. "That damned bastard," he mumbled, storming off to start his rounds for the day.

---

"Going down?"

"I am not in the mood for your perversion right now."

"Huh?"

Lovino was, once again, in an elevator with Antonio. Alone. The moron was currently staring at him with such an honestly confused expression that Lovino actually considered the fact that Antonio really hadn't meant anything by his question. Instead of responding, Lovino fixed his gaze straight ahead, on the closing elevator doors instead of on Antonio.

"Do you want to--"

"Don't talk."

"I just wanted--"

"Don't. Talk."

"Why not?" Again with that unbelievable, honest confusion. It was really starting to drive Lovino mad.

"Because," he snapped. "Because I don't want to fucking talk to you, or go out with you, or even be in the same goddamned room as you, alright?"

"Oh." Antonio paused for a moment. "Have I done something to offend you?"

Gaping, Lovino slowly turned to face Antonio. "Are you fucking stupid? I'm an _intern_, you're practically my _boss_. I'm not supposed to have sex with my boss and I'm not supposed to make out with my boss inside an elevator."

Antonio grinned. The stupid bastard just looked at Lovino and grinned, the same cheerful, slightly cocky grin he'd had back in the bar.

"Stop that right now." Lovino punched Antonio in the shoulder. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me..." Lovino wasn't going to finish that sentence, not at all. "Never mind."

"I know a nice restaurant nearby, if you're hungry." The elevator dinged, signalling the two of them had made it to the ground floor. Lovino tried to get lost in the crowd of people entering the elevator, but his efforts were in vain, as Antonio was right behind him.

"Fine," he finally said. "If I have dinner with you, will you back off?"

"Probably not." At least he was honest.

"Whatever," Lovino said with a sigh. "You're paying."

"I assumed I would be~."

---

Another day, another boring as fuck shift at Hetalia International Hospital. Lovino was stuck down in the pit (whilst his brother was probably in some O.R. fucking something up with their asshole of a resident) and he was none too happy about it (Lovino was ignoring the fact that he had been in on all of Antonio's surgeries lately anyway, because damnit, he was _really_ bored).

He was bandaging a kid's arm up when he noticed Antonio walking toward him. He pretended not to notice, of course, because it wasn't like he cared anyway. Not at all.

Just as Antonio was raising a hand in greeting, another man walked up to Antonio. He was a blond man who was in desperate need of a shave, and Lovino was fairly certain he'd never seen him in the hospital before. "Must be some new guy," he thought, thinking nothing more of it.

That is, until said "new guy" exclaimed, "Hello, gorgeous," grabbed Antonio by the shoulders, dipped him, and kissed him. Hard. Had Lovino not already been in the process of storming off, he may have noticed some tongue action going on.

Antonio pushed the man away from him, unfortunately a few seconds too late. "Nice to see you too, Francis," he said, quite perplexed. "Sorry, I came down here to..." He trailed off, noticing Lovino's absence. "Aw, he's gone. I'll see you later, Francis!"

As soon as Antonio went rushing off to find Lovino, another man stood up from behind the nurse's station desk.

He was promptly shoved out by the very exasperated nurse working there.

"You owe me $50, _mon amour_," Francis said, holding out a hand.

"I'm too awesome to lose bets," the other scoffed. "I'm out of here."

"_Non_, you lost, Gilbert. The little intern got all upset when I kissed our dear friend Antonio." Again, Francis held out his hand for payment.

Gilbert just laughed. And laughed. And shouted something about how he was still awesome. After about five minutes of this, he begrudgingly handed Francis a slip of green paper that read **Get it from West**, then slinked off before Francis noticed it wasn't a $50 bill.

---

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Lovino was in the on call room, laying in a bed, face pressed firmly into a pillow as he muttered the same word to himself over and over again. His eyes were burning, his throat was clenching as he gasped for air, and he felt an annoying tightness in his chest. Despite this, he added a, "I am not crying about that bastard," amidst his mantra.

The door opened and he quickly pulled the blanket over himself, hoping whoever it was would either leave soon or just go to sleep.

"Lovino?" Shit. "Your brother said he saw you come in here, are you sleeping?" Antonio whispered his name again as he neared the bed Lovino was laying in. He shook Lovino's shoulder gently and Lovino flinched away, mentally cursing himself when he did so. "You okay?"

"Go away," Lovino replied, voice cracking. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Are you not feeling well?" Antonio reached over and ran a hand through Lovino's hair. "I've got a surgery in an hour, if you're feeling up to it."

"Why don't you go ask your blond friend to assist you, you two seemed pretty chummy." Lovino rolled over and slapped Antonio's hands away, glaring up at him through moist, angry red eyes. "Then you two can go make out again to celebrate your brilliant fucking surgery skills."

Antonio had the audacity to look confused, and Lovino almost wanted to slap him. Because he was being annoying, not because Lovino was acting like a heartbroken teenage girl. Not at all.

"You mean Francis?" Antonio laughed. The bastard laughed, then tugged Lovino up into a sitting position so he could wrap his arms around him. "Francis is just weird, there's nothing going on between us, don't worry." Antonio rubbed his cheek against Lovino's, cooing softly under his breath as he squeezed the younger boy closer to him.

"I hate you," Lovino said, though he made no move to push Antonio away. "You're such a moron. Who lets random people french them and then just says, 'Oh, they're weird.'?"

"Francis _is_ French," Antonio replied, as if that added more sense to the whole situation. "Are you okay now?"

Lovino stared at Antonio as if he had two heads. "Why wouldn't I be okay? If you want to let other morons kiss you, whatever, I don't car--"

In much the same way Lovino had shut up Antonio before, Antonio chose that moment to press his lips against Lovino's, effectively cutting off all of Lovino's half-hearted denials. Lovino opened his mouth to protest, but Antonio took the opportunity to run his tongue along the roof of Lovino's mouth, and any thoughts of yelling at Antonio were gone from Lovino's mind (for the moment, anyway). Lovino pushed against Antonio's shoulders, shoving him back hard onto the small cot they were seated on.

"Mph." Antonio exhaled suddenly, the force of Lovino shoving him down knocking the breath out of him. "Lovino..."

"Shut up." Lovino adjusted himself so that he was straddling Antonio's hips, a sly grin working its way onto his face when Antonio moaned softly. "You better have at least pushed him away."

Antonio laughed again, and the sound combined with his flushed face, along with the fact that he was beneath Lovino, reminded Lovino of that first drunken night together. A breathy, "Yes," served as a delayed answer. That was all Lovino really needed. Their lips crashed together once more, and Lovino might as well have been drunk again, for all his impulse control in that moment.

"You taking advantage again?" Antonio asked, quickly working to remove Lovino's scrubs, whilst at the same time lifting his hips to better allow Lovino to remove his own clothing.

"You can take advantage next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Lovino had never seen Antonio grin quite that widely, and that was really saying something.

"Oh, shut up."

For once, Antonio actually appeared to listen to that particular command. Partially, anyway, as when Lovino sucked on just the right spot on Antonio's neck, he practically mewled, and that was definitely noise. Lovino wasn't complaining, though. He bit down gently on the spot, just enough to leave a mark. Antonio moaned, the sound low and sweet and something Lovino definitely wanted to hear again (not that he would ever tell Antonio that). Antonio's hand, the one that had mysteriously found its way into Lovino's hair without him noticing, trailed lower, over Lovino's neck, between his shoulder blades, past the small of his back...

"If you grab my ass, I will kill you right here." Lovino nipped at Antonio's neck once more, leaving another little mark.

"Mm, fine." Antonio kissed Lovino's cheeks, his eyelids, his jaw, anywhere he could reach. Each little peck left Lovino feeling far more flushed than he ought to have been, and the feel of Antonio's soft lips trailing lower and lower along his neck sent all that heat straight to his groin.

"Fuck," Lovino moaned. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that Antonio had a surgery soon, and the two of them would either need to stop now, or hurry the hell up.

He chose the latter.

"We need, ah," Lovino moaned again when a slick hand wrapped around his length. "...Where the fuck did you get lube and how didn't I notice?"

"We're in a hospital," Antonio replied, continuing to stroke Lovino.

"But--" Lovino cut himself off when Antonio removed his hand and hiked a leg up over his waist. "Oh whatever, I don't care." Grabbing the bottle of mysteriously appearing surgical lubricant from Antonio, Lovino quickly coated his fingers with the substance.

He slowly inserted a finger inside Antonio, gently sliding his finger in and out, crooking it ever so slightly. He waited until a soft, "More..." passed over Antonio's lips to insert a second finger. A third joined the other too shortly after, and soon enough Antonio was sobbing Lovino's name, begging him to, "Hurry, Lovi, _por favor_."

Lovino took a moment to adjust their position and Antonio wrapped his leg tighter around Lovino's waist. The room echoed with their twin moans as Lovino finally entered Antonio, a brief tingling of relief filling both of them before impatience once again took over and Lovino started to move.

_God, why didn't we do this sooner,_ Lovino thought when Antonio's hips bucked up to meet .one. of his thrusts. He didn't realise he'd voiced that thought aloud until Antonio responded with a laugh and half-moaned, "We did."

"You talk way too much during sex."

"You seemed pretty eager to keep me talking last time~."

Lovino chose to ignore that, as well as the blush he could feel creeping up onto his already flushed face. Instead, he slammed harder into Antonio, the action apparently hitting just the right spot, judging by the way Antonio was biting down on his lip to keep from making too much noise.

It wasn't long before it all became too much for Lovino, before he couldn't hold back any longer, and with one final, hard thrust, he came. His vision clouded, his mind went blank, and he barely noticed when Antonio joined him in sweet release a few minutes later. He slumped down against Antonio, muscles loose, and Lovino felt he could have laid there forever.

Unfortunately, Antonio's pager chose that moment to go off.

Antonio snapped out of his post-coital haze far too quickly for Lovino's liking. "Oh, come on, Lovi! You're scrubbing in with me, I think you've earned it." With one last kiss, both were scrambling to clean themselves up and get dressed. For a brief moment, Lovino felt bad for whoever it was that had to clean up the on call room.

---

"Vargas, I need you to do some charting today."

Lovino scowled at his resident, then at his brother. "Why can't Feliciano do it?"

"Charting is a very important part of being a surgeon." Lovino felt a long winded lecture coming on, so he tuned it out, of course. He thought over his schedule for a moment, groaning when he realised he'd probably be stuck doing stupid fucking charting for the rest of the day. A stack of files was shoved at him moments later. "Is that understood, Dr. Vargas? Don't think you're above everyday work just because an attending has taken a liking to you for no apparent reason."

_Pft, no apparent reason, my ass_. Lovino walked off, too busy grumbling to himself to notice he was about to crash into somebody until, well, he crashed into somebody. He fell to the floor, the files in his arms scattering across the floor.

"Come here often?" Lovino looked up to find himself staring into the annoying, smirking face of one of Antonio's stupid friends. He gathered himself up off the floor, ignoring the out of place pick up line.

"Watch where you're going, asshole." Lovino bent down to pick up the folders on the ground, but he immediately jumped back up when he felt a _hand on his ass._ He curled his hand into a fist, intending to knock Gilbert's teeth in (_Fucker can't fix up his own face, after all_), but another fist beat him to the... punch.

Gilbert laughed nervously. And loudly. "Eheheh, hey to you too, Antonio."

Antonio shook his hand out and immediately set about picking up Lovino's files for him. "You okay, Lovi? Sorry if Gilbert's bothering you."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, not quite sure how to react. "You just punched your best friend in the face, you know."

"Huh?" Antonio blinked and looked up, glancing over at Gilbert. "Oh! I'm sorry, Gilbert, are you okay?"

Gilbert patted Antonio on the shoulder, mumbling a, "And they say I'm the crazy one," before walking off around the corner, where Francis was waiting.

"Told you I'm too awesome to lose bets," he said once out of earshot.

"You still owe me from the last one you lost." Francis waved him off. "Your brother said he's not 'paying for your idiocy', anymore."

"Eh, fine." Gilbert gave in far too easily, Francis thought, but that was only because he'd already pilfered Francis' wallet. "I'm out of ideas on how to mess with those two, lets go ask one of those nurses I bang all the time."

"You've never had sex with any of the nurses, _mon ami_."

---

His shift was over, and it was time for Lovino to unwind. Well, unwind as much as he could, and that was turning out to be not much at all. Not only had Antonio followed him to the bar across the street from the hospital (which wasn't odd, he'd maybe, sort of invited him), but Gilbert and Francis had as well. Feliciano had shown up as well, dragging Ludwig along with him. Fortunately for everyone, only one muttered, "This is entirely inappropriate," had escaped Ludwig's lips before Gilbert had shoved a pint of beer at him.

"Oi, assholes, watch this." To Lovino's left, Gilbert appeared to be attempting to do some sort of trick, which was never a good sign. He set his mug of beer down on the bar, stuck his mouth into it, and sat up, the mug attached to his face.

"Gilbert, stop that, you know what happened last ti--"

The crack of breaking glass cut Ludwig off, echoing through the air, and Lovino moved back just quick enough to avoid being splashed with Gilbert's spilled beer. "Eheheh, oops." The German man promptly switched seats and ordered another beer, much to the chagrin of the bartender.

"Morons..." Lovino grumbled.

Antonio pushed another glass of limoncello toward Lovino, and he took it, grateful for the steady supply of alcohol. "We need to find a different bar to go to," he said after taking a drink from his glass.

"They'll always find us, wherever we go," Antonio replied with a laugh. "If you're sick of them, we can always go home."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, scoffing at Antonio's repeated use of the word "we". "_I_ can go back to my house, and _you_ can go back to yours."

"I never said we had to go home to the same place, Lovi." Lovino scowled, not really knowing if Antonio was teasing, or if Lovino himself had just read too much into what the other man had said before. Either way, he wasn't pleased at all. "Unless you want to, of course," Antonio added a few moments later upon seeing how displeased Lovino looked.

"Pft, why would I want to go home with you? You live with those two morons, that hardly counts as getting away from them."

Antonio shrugged, smiling more than ever. "We could go back to your house like we always do."

"I'm in love with a pervert," Lovino mumbled, immediately regretting it when he realised what he'd said. He glanced up at Antonio, who was looking a little misty eyed. "Shut up, I didn't mean it like that."

"Aww, I love you too, Lovino!" Antonio pulled Lovino into a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking both of them off their bar stools.

Gilbert made an obnoxious gagging noise, Feliciano squealed, Francis laughed, and Ludwig looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else but there.

Lovino ordered another drink. It was going to be a long night.

---

Lovino awoke, his mind slowly entering consciousness, despite how he tried to fight it. He had the next couple of days off, the first time that had happened in what felt like forever, and all he wanted to do was sleep, lay around in bed, and sleep some more. His life had been ridiculously hectic as of late, and not just because of work.

Just in the past week, he'd had to pull Antonio away from six nurses who seemed to be under the impression he was on the market, he'd punched Antonio in the arm fifteen times for attempting to kiss him at work, seven lunches had been interrupted by Francis and Gilbert (who he suspected had something to do with those damned nurses cropping up all over the place), and he was fairly sure a surveillance tape of certain, far more common than they should have been events had started being circuited around the hospital. No wonder he was exhausted.

The sun started streaming through a slit in his curtains, and he rolled over to get it out of his eyes, only to be faced by the main source of his constant aggravation.

"Ugh." He hadn't noticed it before (and he was blaming that fact on how tired he was, not on how common the action had become in the past couple of months), but Antonio's arms were tightly wrapped him, one hand now resting on the small of his back, the other higher up on his waist. "Why are you here? I told you to go home last night." He got no response, only the soft sound of Antonio's breathing.

"Bastard," he mumbled, brushing a stray curl out of Antonio's face. "You never listen to me." Once again, his words were met with silence. "I guess you can stay, but only because I'm too sore to kick you out right now."

Lovino closed his eyes, once again falling into an easy sleep, his breathing evening out to match that of the man wrapped around him.


End file.
